undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Colonies
Overview Colonies is set in an alternate universe where The Underground was successfully colonized by their Human rivals, bringing about the stirring of a revolution, and a rebellion for freedom. Taking place in the year 1776, Colonies details the conflict between the imperialistic human monarchy known as The Kingdom and the freedom-fighting Separatists composed of both Humans and Monsters alike. A violent rebellion is about to burst, calling for the formation of a Liberation Parliament, where the freedom fighters debate whether a war for their rights is worth the pain and suffering it will cause...and calculating the potential body counts. Locations The Major Colonies Snow Den A snowed-in region of a colony, Snow Den holds little resources for The Kingdom to exploit; Leading to their presence in the colony to be somewhat lax, they still send garrisons to secure the land, but not nearly to the extent of Sea Port or similar resource-heavy areas in The Underground. Snow Den is often used to host secret meetings between Separatists working behind Kingdom lines. The Rockies A mountainous and rugged area that has yet to truly fall into line with The Kingdom's vision of an Empire within The Underground's borders. Many laws passed by The Kingdom go unrecognized here, as their control over the area is practically nonexistent. Due to The Kingdom's disinterest in the area, many Separatists with more violent intentions use The Rockies as their staging grounds. Sea Port Sea Port is a stronghold in The Underground when it comes to the influence of The Kingdom. A central trading superpower that supports the Human Monarchy's economy, Sea Port is heavily protected and is not likely to sway to the will of the Separatists. Villages/Cities Hamilton The village of Hamilton was founded within The Rockies by a group of Separatists in hopes of creating a centralized place of gathering for members of their organization. After some months of getting things together and delicate planning, Hamilton became the hub of activity for the Liberation Parliament. All meetings of the Liberation Parliament are held within Hamilton, and if it were to be discovered by The Kingdom, it could lead to dire consequences for the members of its main organization. Factions Loyalists Humans and Monsters alike who are either loyal to The Kingdom crown, or simply believe that the crown is a better way of life than fighting for personal liberty within The Underground. Most Loyalists are either directly or indirectly working for The Kingdom in one way or another, whether it be working as a soldier guarding Kingdom property or spying on Separatists in their free time. Members include: TBA Underground Rebellion Front A violent group who is willing to fight for their freedom without the approval of the Liberation Parliament. Many members completely disregard the authority that the Parliament claims to hold, and attest that the quickest way to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness is to fight for it. Members include: Sove Måne - Sove is an immigrant from Norway and a passionate Freemason. She currently has no political standings of her own, but looks up to Slade as both her hero and inspiration. However, she believes the Parliament is taking too long to do anything, so she joined the URF. The Liberation Parliament An assembly of Underground patriots, both human and monster, who believe that while The Kingdom's reign must come to an end, that fighting is not the immediate answer. Members of the Liberation Parliament assemble atleast twice monthly in order to sort out the issues of freedom and what they might entail. Members include: Slade - Although his commitment to non-violence is almost strung thin, Slade still believes that they must have an organized militia before they go toe-to-toe with The Kingdom; With the only way to assemble such a unit being through diplomacy with citizens of The Underground. Slade is known to roam around The Rockies, and only occasionally leaves the colony for Snow Den so that he can have a drink. Slade is technically wanted for treason against The Kingdom after a bar fight went awry a few months ago, but he likes to avoid that detail as he increases his speaking and writing presence in the Parliament. Siward - Siward is an up-and-coming politician who hopes to organize a confederate government and overtake the Kingdom. He is a more passionate congressman than his peers, but he still knows restraint and tries to keep disagreements to a minimum. He's secretly homeless and currently lives in an abandoned shop in Sea Port. Rules * If you want to submit a character, please send it to either Slade's or my message wall! * They'll need a short description! * Please include "One less thing to worry about" in the message to confirm you've read the rules * They can't be weirdly overpowered! * No fourth wall breaking! * No time travel or anything like that! * This AU is *solely* in the 1700s, thank you.